Sheraldin family
The Sheraldin family is a major family in the Southern Arc Islands and the IWO. Members of the family have widely varying notable occupations, from politicians to sportspeople. The family is of mixed (mainly British) descent, and first moved to the Southern Arc Islands, where they are most notable; in fact, two Presidents of the Southern Arci Islands, Timothy Sheraldin and the incumbent Victor Sheraldin, are members of the family. Members of the family have also moved to numerous other wikinations, including Lovia (link), Brunant (link), the Harvian Islands (link) and Pintona (link). One branch of the family is related to the Royal family of Brunant (and by extension many of the wikinational royal families) through Martin Samuel Sheraldin's wife Olivia Sheraldin-Hale, who is descended from John Cristian Singer, illegimate son of Cristian I of Brunant. The family is also related to the Togar family and Vincent Ndengu's family by marriage. The name Sheraldin originates from the 19th century in England, when a clerk misspelled the surname of Peter Sher'ida'n's son Henry John as Sher'aldi'n on his birth certificate. Peter had intended to correct this error, but when Henry reached adulthood he disliked his parents enough that he actually chose to keep the Sheraldin spelling in order to distance himself from them. Henry John Sheraldin, along with his wife and children, subsequently left England for the United Kingdom's Southern Arc Colony in the 1910s. Family tree *Peter Sheridan (1854-1913) **Henry John Sheraldin (1885-1967) ***David Henry Sheraldin (1908-1998) ****Martin Samuel Sheraldin (b. 1931) x Olivia Sheraldin-Hale (b. 1933) (see also Royal Family of Brunant) *****Esther Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1956) x Timote Vase-Sheraldin (1957-2000) ******Lutao Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1980) x Maria Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1981) *******Laata Vase-Sheraldin (b. 2000) *******Moala Vase-Sheraldin (2002-2011) *******Maamaalo Vase-Sheraldin (b. 2003) ******Simon Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1982) x Andrea Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1984) *******George Vase-Sheraldin (b. 2007) *******Pauline Vase-Sheraldin (b. 2010) ******Lola Vase-Sheraldin (b. 1984) ******Hopo Vase-Sheraldin (1985-2006) *****John Calvin Sheraldin (b. 1957) ******Martin Henry Sheraldin (b. 1981) x Josephine Sheraldin-Harford (b. 1983) *******Julian Sheraldin (b. 2005) *******Zachary Sheraldin (b. 2007) *******Crystal Sheraldin (b. 2011) ******Nicholas Sheraldin (b. 1983) ******Leonard Sheraldin (b. 1984) ******Damon Sheraldin (b. 1986) ******Vanessa Sheraldin (b. 1989) *****Elliott Sheraldin (b. 1960) ******Warren Sheraldin (b. 1981) ******Alison Sheraldin (b. 1983) x Ibrahim Ndengu (b. 1983) (brother of Vincent Ndengu) ****Graeme Robert Sheraldin (1934-2010) *****Lucas Sheraldin (b. 1966) x Isobel Sheraldin-Togar (b. 1964) (see also Togar family) *****Victor Sheraldin (b. 1969) ****Geraldine Esequeda-Sheraldin (1936-1997) x Diego Esequeda (1928-1973) ****George Albert Sheraldin (b. 1939) *****William George Sheraldin (b. 1962) ******Annabelle de Arien-Sheraldin (b. 1985) x Jonathan de Arien-Sheraldin (b. 1985) (see also De Arien family) ******Lionel Sheraldin (b. 1987) *****Oscar Sheraldin (b. 1965) x Cristina de Figueiredo (b. 1968) ******José Paõlo "Sheraldos" Sheraldin (b. 1990) *****Sophia Sheraldin (b. 1967) ***William Albert Sheraldin (1912-1991) ****Rosaline Sheraldin (b. 1943) ****Patrick Thomas Sheraldin (b. 1946) x Isabella Sheraldin-Giulo (1948-1993) (see also Giulo family) *****Nero Sheraldin-Giulo (1968-1993) *****Augustus Sheraldin-Giulo (b. 1970) x Martha Sheraldin-Black (b. 1975) ******Gabriel Sheraldin (b. 2001) *****Magnus Sheraldin-Giulo (1973-1993) *****Victoria Sheraldin-Giulo (1974-1993) ****/Timothy Oliver Sheraldin (b. 1947)/ ***Henry James Sheraldin (1914-2001) x Antoinette Sheraldin-Warren (1918-1990) ****Rupert Sheraldin (1938-1990) *****Solomon Sheraldin (b. 1959) ******Lachlan Sheraldin (b. 1982) Category:Sheraldin family Category:Families